In a society that values education, tools to assist in learning are in demand for all age groups in all subject areas. For example, elementary school children use pictorial workbooks to learn basic mathematics. Tutoring programs are offered to high school students who may need extra help in chemistry. Preparatory courses and practice exam workbooks are available for university students preparing for qualification examinations to enroll in postgraduate programs. Regardless of age, skill level, and subject area, an effective method to learn is to make the learning process enjoyable and fun.
A number of educational games disclosed in the art target players of a specific age group. Such games are based on the limited scope of knowledge of players within the specific age group and therefore limit the extent to which skills may be developed in any given subject area. Furthermore, because most educational games in the art are so limited, simultaneous participation by players of different age and skill levels is not possible. For example, younger individuals in a group of players may feel left out when other older individuals are playing because the game is too difficult for them to play.
Other board games in the art utilize a game board and related parts for use in playing the game. The use of such board and related parts may make it difficult for a group of individuals to play because the game board often has to be moved to the face the players, resulting in many pieces of the game being disturbed. Alternatively, the game may be played with the information on the game board positioned upside down for some of the players.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for individuals to learn the subject matter of a wide range of subject areas in an enjoyable and relaxed manner. More particularly, the present invention provides a means for individuals to learn about various subject areas in accordance with their academic needs.
It is a further object of this invention to enable individuals of differing age groups and skill levels to play simultaneously such that each player has a similar chance of winning the game.
It is a further object of this invention to permit the game to be played with ease by mounting the game board on a rotating drum, thereby allowing players to rotate the game board without disturbing the game pieces.